jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
G Spells
Spells Gaseous Form Polymorph Circle: Brd 3, Wiz 3 Components: S, M(bit of gauze and a wisp of smoke)/DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Willing corporeal creature touched Duration: 1 min./{level} (D) Saving Throw: None and Fortitude partial Spell Resistance: Yes The subject and its gear become gas. Its armor, shield and natural armor are suspended (except bonuses from force). The subject takes ½ damage from weapons and becomes immune to poison and critical hits. It gains ER 10 against all standard energies, and has acid resistance 20. It can’t attack, or cast spells with verbal, somatic, material, or focus components while in gaseous form. If it has a touch spell ready, the spell cannot discharge while the gaseous form is in effect. A gaseous creature gains a hover speed of 10 feet (unless it had a better one), and loses all other speeds; it also can't run. It can pass through any space a gas can. The creature is subject to the effects of wind. If it enters liquid, it must make a Fortitude save (DC 20) each round or suffer 1 Constitution damage (constructs and undead instead take Charisma damage). It can’t manipulate objects. Gate Teleportation Calling Circle: Clr 9, Wiz 9 Components: V, S, XP(1,000 for calling or 2,000 for specific individual) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Medium Effect: See text Duration: Instantaneous or limited concentration Saving Throw: None or Will negates (specific individual) Spell Resistance: No Casting a gate spell has two effects. First, it creates an inter-dimensional connection between your plane of existence and a plane you specify (you must succeed , allowing travel between those two planes in either direction. Second, you may then call a particular individual or kind of being through the gate. The gate itself is a circular hoop or disk from 5 to 20 feet in diameter (caster’s choice), oriented in the direction you desire when it comes into existence. It is a two-dimensional window looking into the plane you specified when casting the spell, and anyone or anything that moves through is shunted instantly to the other side. A gate has a front and a back. Creatures moving through the gate from the front are transported to the other plane; creatures moving through it from the back are not. Calling Creatures: The second effect of the gate spell is to call an extraplanar creature to your aid (a calling effect). By naming a particular being or kind of being as you cast the spell, you cause the gate to open in the immediate vicinity of the desired creature and pull the subject through, willing or unwilling. Deities and unique beings are under no compulsion to come through the gate, although they may choose to do so of their own accord. This use of the spell creates a gate that remains open just long enough to transport the called creatures. If you choose to call a kind of creature instead of a known individual you may call either a single creature or several creatures of one type (max total HD = {level}x2). Geas Glamer (Compulsion) Mind-Affecting Circle: Brd 3, Wiz 4 Components: V Casting Time: 1 turn Range: Close Target: One living creature Duration: One day/{level} or until discharged (D) Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes A geas gives instructions to a creature. The target must follow the instructions (as long as they won't result in certain death) until the geas is completed, unless the instructions involve a task that the recipient cannot complete through its own actions. If the subject doesn't obey the geas for 24 hours, it gains a negative level (not from negative energy), which stack (up to the creature's HD). The negative levels go away 24 hours after the subject resumes obeying the geas. A geas (and all penalties) can be ended by: Break Enchantment, Limited Wish, Remove Curse (from someone with a higher {level}), Miracle, or Wish, but not Dispel Magic. Gentle Repose Necromancy Circle: Fav 2, Wiz 3 Components: V, S, M(pinch of salt, and a copper piece for each eye the corpse had)/DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Corpse touched Duration: One day/{level} Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You preserve the remains of a dead creature (or severed body members) so that they do not decay, which extends the time limit on raising them. Such corpses may only be made into undead within a Desecrated area, but do not receive the standard bonuses from being created therein. Ghost Sound Glamour (Figment) Circle: Brd 0, Sor 0, Wiz 0 Components: V, S, M(bit of wool or a small lump of wax) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Effect: Illusory sounds Duration: Concentration Saving Throw: Will disbelief (if interacted with) Spell Resistance: No Ghost sound allows you to create a volume of sound that rises, recedes, approaches, or remains at a fixed place. You choose what type of sound ghost sound creates when casting it and cannot thereafter change the sound’s basic character. The volume of sound created depends on your level. You can produce as much noise as four normal humans per caster level (maximum twenty humans). Thus, talking, singing, shouting, walking, marching, or running sounds can be created. The noise a ghost sound spell produces can be virtually any type of sound within the volume limit. A horde of rats running and squeaking is about the same volume as eight humans running and shouting. A roaring lion is equal to the noise from sixteen humans, while a roaring dire tiger is equal to the noise from twenty humans. You cannot duplicate specific words. Ghoul Touch Necromancy Circle: Wiz 2 Components: V, S, M(scrap of cloth from a ghoul's clothing, or a pinch of earth from a ghoul’s lair) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Living humanoid touched Duration: 1d6+1/3{level} rounds Saving Throw: Fortitude partial Spell Resistance: Yes The target gains Paralysis 10, which is halved by the initial Fortitude save. Additionally, the subject exudes a carrion stench that causes all living creatures (except you) in a 10-foot-radius spread to become sickened (Fortitude negates the sickening for each individual). Giant Vermin Transmutation Circle: Clr 4, Dru 4 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Targets: vermin, no two of which can be more than 30 ft. apart (see text) Duration: 1 min./{level} Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes You turn three normal-sized centipedes, two normal-sized spiders, or a single normal-sized scorpion into larger forms. Only one type of vermin can be transmuted per casting, and they can have their size increased by up to one category per 2{level}. Glibness Glamer Circle: Brd 3 Components: S, V Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal Duration: 10 min./{level} (D) You gain a +10 bonus on Bluff checks. This bonus increases to +20 at {level}11 and +30 at {level}15. If an effect is used that detects lies or forces truth, the user of the effect must succeed on a {level} check (DC 15 + your {level}), or it does not affect you. Glitterdust Shadow Circle: Brd 2, Wiz 2 Components: V, S, M(ground mica) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Medium Area: 10-ft.-radius spread Duration: 1 round/{level} Saving Throw: Will partial Spell Resistance: No Golden particles cover everything in the area, causing blindness (Will negates) and visibly outlining things (this reduces full concealment to regular concealment, and regular concealment to none). Any creature covered by the dust takes a –20 penalty on Hide checks. Globe of Invulnerability Universal Circle: Wiz 6 Spells below 5th circle have no effect within the globe. Globe of Invulnerability, Lesser Universal Circle: Wiz 4 Components: V, S, M(glass or crystal bead) Casting Time: 1 standard action Area: 10-ft.-radius spherical emanation, centered on you Duration: 1 round/{level} (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No Spells below 4th circle have no effect within the globe. Glyph of Warding ''' Circle: Fav 3 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: Touch Target or Area: Object touched or up to 5 sq. ft./{level} Duration: Permanent until discharged (D) Saving Throw: See text Spell Resistance: No (object) and Yes; see text as Cleric Ritual '''Glyph of Warding, Greater Circle: Fav 6 This spell functions like Glyph of Warding, except that a greater blast glyph deals up to 10d8 points of damage, and a greater spell glyph can store a spell of 6th level or lower. Material Component: You trace the glyph with incense, which must first be sprinkled with powdered diamond worth at least 400 gp. Good Hope Glamer (Compulsion) Mind-Affecting Circle: Brd 3 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Medium Targets: One living creature/{level}, no two of which may be more than 30 ft. apart Duration: 1 min./{level} Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes Each affected creature gains a +2 morale bonus on saving throws, attack rolls, ability checks, skill checks, and weapon damage rolls. Good hope counters and dispels crushing despair. Grease Polymorph Circle: Brd 1, Wiz 1 Components: V, S, M(a bit of pork rind or butter) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Target or Area: One creature, object or a 10-ft. square Duration: 1 round/{level} (D) Saving Throw: See text Spell Resistance: No Targeted against a creature, Grease provides a +10 to Escape and MD (Will negates, harmless). Against an object Grease ''acts as a disarm attack. The object receives a Reflex save to negate, if applicable. On an area ''Grease ''acts initially as a trip attack, and in following rounds makes the surface slippery (requiring balancing, DC 10+{level}). Use {level} for BA on the trip and disarm, and key ability score for Strength. '''Guards and Wards' Universal Circle: Wiz 6 Components: V, S, M(burning incense, a small measure of brimstone and oil, a knotted string, and a small amount of blood), F(a small silver rod) Casting Time: 30 minutes Range: Anywhere within the area to be warded Area: {level} 20' cubes (S) Duration: 2 hours/{level} (D) Saving Throw: See text Spell Resistance: No Fog fills all corridors, as Obscuring Mist All doors in the warded area are affected as by Arcane Lock Web fills all stairs from top to bottom. They regrow in 10 minutes if destroyed while the Guards and Wards lasts. Saving Throw: Reflex negates Up to 3 passages appear, when entered, to be another passage, as Greater Image. ''Will disbelief One door per {level} is covered by ''Silent Image to appear as plain wall. Saving Throw: Will disbelief Dancing Lights in four corridors. You can designate a program for the lights to repeat. Magic Mouth in two places. Stinking Cloud in two places. The vapors return in 10 minutes if dispersed while Guards and Wards lasts. Saving Throw: Fortitude partial Gust of Wind in one corridor or room. A Suggestion in one place. You select an area of up to 5 feet square, and any creature who enters the area receives the suggestion mentally. Saving Throw: Will negates. Spell Resistance: Yes. A dispel magic cast on a specific effect, if successful, removes only that effect. A successful Mage’s Disjunction destroys the entire Guards and Wards effect. Guidance Divination Circle: Clr 0, Dru 0, Fav 0 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: 1 minute or until discharged Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes The creature gets a +1 competence bonus on a single attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. It must choose to use the bonus before making the roll to which it applies. Gust of Wind Evocation Air Circle: Dru 2, Wiz 2 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Area: 60' line Duration: 1 round Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No This spell creates a severe blast of air (approximately 50 mph) that originates from you, affecting all creatures in its path. See Wind effects Spells